


I Know You're Not A Fool

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: “It’s just a couple of hunters, we can handle it without him this time.” Scott said, jutting  his chin out stubbornly.“If that is your choice, I will remind you of this. Stiles will not be pleased if anyone is injured because of the choice to leave him out of this. And you as well as I know that his reaction will not be pleasant if he doesn’t find the reasoning agreeable.” Deaton expressed, his face not betraying the true meaning behind his words.“It’ll be fine, we can tell him after they are gone.” Scott responded, ignoring the looks the rest of the Pack gave him and the uncomfortable voice in his head telling him this was a very bad idea.





	I Know You're Not A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic unbeta'd. If you find any issues please let me know, nicely. Again it's been a long time since I've even wanted to write that this needed to get out. So... here you go.

~

“Scott, you have to let Stiles know about these hunters.” Allison said, her voice raising with frustration. “Just because he’s at school, doesn’t mean you can leave him out of the loop.”

Scott shook his head. “No, he’s busy with school, he doesn’t need the distraction.”

“Alpha McCall, Mr. Stilinski is your Emissary. He needs to know.” Deaton spoke up from the corner where he’s been watching the meeting. “It’s important that he is kept in the loop about these things so that he can prepare accordingly.”

“It’s just a couple of hunters, we can handle it without him this time.” Scott said, jutting his chin out stubbornly.

“If that is your choice, I will remind you of this. Stiles will not be pleased if anyone is injured because of the choice to leave him out of this. And you as well as I know that his reaction will not be pleasant if he doesn’t find the reasoning agreeable.” Deaton expressed, his face not betraying the true meaning behind his words. 

“It’ll be fine, we can tell him after they are gone.” Scott responded, ignoring the looks the rest of the Pack gave him and the uncomfortable voice in his head telling him this was a very bad idea.

~

Stiles rushed through the warehouse after Peter. He made the trip home from Berkeley in about three hours, considering that it’s about a four and a half hour drive on a good day, he really pushed Rosco to his limits.

He could hardly believe what Peter had told him over the phone. That hunters were stalking the Pack and that Scott wanted to try to talk to them using Stiles dad as a mediator. And that he decided to do this without talking to Stiles at all. 

Stiles rounded the corner, he watched in horror as one of the hunters turned his gun on the only person in a uniform. Before he could say a word the hunter pulled the trigger and shot them in the chest.

Stiles wasn’t able to even scream before Peter had the hunter by the throat, holding him off the ground as Stiles hit his knees next to the form on the ground.

“Dad!” Stiles felt his hands shaking as he put a hand over the rapidly spreading stain on his dad’s uniform. “Someone do something!”

“Stiles, hey kid,” John took a harsh breath, reaching a hand to Stiles. “You’re supposed to be at school.”

“And let you make stupid decisions? Not a chance, pops.” Stiles said, his voice carefully blank of emotion.

Stiles could hear a commotion behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to see Peter holding the hunter off the ground, waiting.

“Argent, what the fuck is going on?” Stiles ground out, holding pressure on his dad’s shoulder. When he watched the shot he thought it was to his dad’s chest, but seeing it now he can see that it was to the shoulder near his collarbone.

“Hunters came to town, Alpha McCall wanted to negotiate. As you can see, it didn’t go well.” Chris said, crossing the floor to drop next to where John was laying. He pulled a pressure bandage from one of his many cargo pockets and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles nodded before taking it. “Anyone want to let me know why I was not informed of this meeting?”

“School.” John gritted out.

“Not a good enough reason, Pops. It’s my job as Emissary along side the Left Hand to determine the best course of action.” Stiles shook out the bandage and lifted his hand to press it to the wound, as his hand moved he watched the blood start to gush. “Shit, I think it hit an artery. Fuck, Chris, help.”

John coughed and groaned as Chris pressed the bandage hard against his shoulder. Stiles tried not to cry out when he saw the blood flecked on his dad’s lips. “We need to get him to the hospital, now.” 

Derek crossed to them and knelt down as Chris finished tying the bandage tight. He scooped John up and turned to Stiles. “Chris and I will take him, you finish this.”

“I’ll be there soon, Pops.” Stiles said with a hand to his dad’s neck.

“I’m not a damn princess, Hale.” John grumped, his speech slurring as Derek moved quickly across the warehouse to Chris’ SUV.

Stiles rose to his feet in one fluid motion. He ignored the struggling hunter and turned to his pack.

He held his arms out to his sides. “Welp, anyone wanna start?”

No one said a word for a moment. 

“The hunters first came into town about two weeks ago. They stayed quiet for the first couple of days, then one went after Erica.” Allison started, moving away from the Pack and closer to Stiles. “That hunter regretted that decision, didn’t you?” Allison asked the one hunter with a casted arm and neck brace.

“Why did no one call me? It’s part of my job to know these things, I can’t do my job properly if I don’t have all the information.” Stiles nearly shouted, only stopping when he heard the choking from the hunter in Peter’s grip. “Let him go, Peter. Can’t get answers out of him if you choke him out.”

Peter let him drop to the ground and set a foot on his chest to hold him. “Better, Pet?”

“Yeah, thanks, Spike.” Stiles tossed over his shoulder as he turned back to the pack. “I’m going to ask a question that I already know the answer to. Who made the decision not to tell me about this meeting?”

Scott squared his shoulders and stepped forward. “ I did.”

“Why? And don’t say it’s because I was at school, that’s a cop out, bullshit excuse.” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at his lifelong friend and could see him trying to come up with something. “The truth, Scott.”

“The truth? The truth is, that I didn’t want to tell you because you would want to kill them straight away. We don’t kill, Stiles.” Scott said stubbornly.

Stiles stared at Scott for a moment before he let out a mirthless chuckle. “I don’t jump straight to murder, Scott. Unless it’s something that won’t stop killing. I’ve explained this so many times I’m sure the rest of the Pack gets it. 

Part of my job as your Emissary is to negotiate with people like this. As soon as they hit town you should have called me so that Chris, myself and Peter could have·taken care of this without bloodshed. But instead you kept me out of the loop and my dad was shot.

Do you understand what you’ve done, Scott?”

“Your dad will be fine,” Scott started before Stiles cut him off.

“This isn’t about my dad. It’s about the fact that you don’t trust your Emissary enough to call me when shit like this happens.” Stiles turned his back on Scott and walked over to where Peter had the hunter pinned to the ground. “Why are you here?”

“Fucking mongrels everywhere.” The hunter spit.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Why do you all have to say the same damn thing. I really hate doing this cause your heads are so gross.” Stiles knelt down and placed his hands on either side of the hunter’s head and closed his eyes.

After a few moments he sat back and shook his hands out before walking away from the group and vomiting. 

He walked back over and took the handkerchief from Peter to wipe his mouth before kicking the hunter in the face and turning back to an appalled Scott.

“Do you want to know what they had planned on doing? They were going to capture all of you, drug you and the other guys just enough to weaken you and keep you tied up. Then they were going to take the girls,” Stiles paused, swallowing hard before he looked back at Scott. “I’m not going to say what they had planned for them. Just that they had done it before. They would have then killed them in front of you before killing you.”

“You can’t know,” Scott wasn’t able to get another word out before Stiles roared at him.

“I just watched it, Scott. I watched what they had done and were going to do. You led this Pack into a massacre. You chose to keep me out of the loop and you nearly paid the ultimate price for it. As for the price you will pay,” Stiles looked at the ground that was stained with his dad’s blood and ground his teeth. He turned to the hunter on the ground and then to Peter. He just nodded and Peter leaned down and swiftly sliced the hunter’s throat. Stiles then walked over to the other hunter and using the gun that shot his father he shot the hunter right between the eyes. Before walking back to a stunned Scott. “I’m done. I can’t be your Emissary if you can’t trust me to do my job. My dad got hurt this time and you’re lucky he’s the only one. You should start looking for a new Emissary, because I can’t be yours anymore.”

Stiles turned on his heel and walked out of the warehouse, Peter at his back.

~

Scott sat on his couch, his head in his hands. 

Allison perched on the table in front of him. “Do you understand why he did what he did?”

“He always goes right for the killing, Allison.” Scott said, a tight inhuman whine to his voice.

Allison sighed, “No, Scott. He doesn’t. He goes for the pragmatic solution and sometimes that means killing. It’s never his go to solution. He works out all the pros and cons to see which is the best way for the Pack. He’s the reason you’re still alive, when so many times you should be dead. His end goal is always the longevity of the Pack. He will never let a threat go, if they have proven they won’t change he won’t let them have a chance to hurt us.”

“He killed them, Ally.” Scott said angrily as he stood up. “He just shot one and told Peter to kill the other. Like it was nothing.”

Allison stood up, pushing her hair off her face. “Yeah he did. Do you know what Stiles can do? Do you have any idea what he did when he touched the hunter?”

“No, what does that have to do with the fact that he killed them?”

“Jesus Christ, you didn’t listen to a thing he said. Stiles is a Spark. His magic is boundless, Scott. He looked into that hunter’s mind, he could see what he was going to do and what he did to others. He couldn’t let them go, not knowing what they had done already and that they were willing to do it again.”

Allison ran her hands through her hair before sitting back down. “I need you to understand me, you have dismissed Stiles so often that I’m honestly surprised he hadn’t written you off years ago. You seem to ignore the things he can do, he’s been sought after by dozens of Packs. Ones that want him as their Emissary, each time he’s told them no. His loyalty to you is astounding. But it seems that yours to him,” Allison looked over at Scott. “Well, it seems like there is no loyalty on your end. And that,Scott. That breaks my heart, because Stiles would die for you, and he has most certainly killed for you. He gets his hands dirty so yours stay clean and all you do is blow him off and get angry with him for doing his job.

He’s not an Emissary like Deaton. He’s not hands off. That is completely against his nature. Deaton knows this and trained him accordingly. Why are you so blind to this?”

Scott shook his head. “He changed Ally. It’s like I don’t know him anymore.”

“Of course you don’t! You haven’t actually spoken to him outside of Pack emergencies for nearly a year. You have no idea that he and Peter got engaged, that his dad and my dad are dating or even what his major is at Berkeley.” 

“He’s going to marry Peter?!”

“Of course that’s what you hear.” Allison muttered to herself. “Look, I’m not here to convince you of anything. I was just here to tell you that you made a mistake and I hope in the future you realize what you let walk away.”

Allison stood up, picked up her bag and kissed Scott on the cheek. 

~

_Three years later_

Scott watched in horror as hunters working with a rogue pack tore through his Pack. 

Allison was perched in a tree firing shots as fast as she could reload, John in another tree blind.

Erica and Boyd working together against a large beta. Derek against the Alpha as Scott is stuck in mountain ash circle. All he could do was watch them fight. 

He lost sight of Malia and Kira. He could hear Isaac and Liam but he didn’t know where they were.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a large tawny wolf leapt into the fray, tearing into the rogue pack. Not killing them, but making them weak enough that Scott’s Pack could gain the upper hand. He finally jumped at the Alpha, holding him so Derek could get a good hit in. 

In the melee, Scott nearly missed the figure walking out of the trees and over to the Alpha being held down by the large wolf and Derek. The figure stopped at the Alpha and looked down before crouching and gently placing a hand to the Alpha’s chest. The Alpha bowed his back before falling back to the ground, unmoving. 

The rest of the rogue pack howled at the loss and began fighting harder, but without the Alpha backing them they faltered, giving Scott’s Pack the moments they needed to dispatch them easily.

The hunters fell easily after that. Only the leader left alive. He was brought to the feet of the figure, who shook his head and turned to Scott.

“Stiles?”

“Hey, Scotty.” The figure, Stiles, gestured to the hunter at his feet. “What do you want to do here? He will be back with more.”

“I can’t have hunters continually attacking my Pack. It ends now.” Scott pulled himself up, drawing his shoulders back. Stiles nodded and with a wave of his hand he broke the mountain ash line. Scott walked over to where the hunter lay at Stiles feet. 

“You gonna talk to me about how I should never do this again?” The hunter sneered.

John chuckled and Allison smirked darkly.

“No, I don’t think so.” Scott said quietly. “Your information is about three years too late.” With that he drew his hand back and tore the hunter’s throat out.

“I can not say I was expecting that.” Stiles said taking a step back from the body.

“Nor I, Pet.” Peter said slinking up behind Stiles.

“A lot has changed in three years.” Scott said, wiping his hands off on his jeans. “I... I want to apologize. I had no right to do things the way I did and I didn’t realize what kind of damage I was doing until it was too late. I’m sorry I treated you like that and if I could change the past I would. But I can’t and I only hope that you can forgive me.”

“Did you practice that, Scotty?” Stiles asked with a smirk.

“Maybe a little, but I mean it.” Scott said running his hand through his hair.

“ I know you do, buddy. It took me a long time to get over the anger, but I did. I still don’t understand why, but that’s not important. What’s important is that you learned.” Stiles smiled at Scott. “I hear you got yourself a new Emissary.”

“Yeah, he’s good.” Scott said with a grin.

“He better be. I trained him.” Stiles said with a laugh. He reached out and pulled Scott into a hug. “I haven’t forgiven you entirely. You hurt me. But you’re my brother.”

Scott held on and cried.


End file.
